The Will of the Shinobi
by Stormfalcon
Summary: Naruto finds himself in the High school DXD universe. Here he is alone, no one speaks his language, how is he to go on? He's Naruto that's how, he will find a way, he will make friends, he will fight for his friends, and one way or another he will get home. Wait how come she's looking at me like she can understand me? This should get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school DXD.

Okay so this is my first crossover fic ever. It will seem a bit slow now right now but please give it time. I'm going to attempt to do something a least a bit my own so I hope everyone enjoys it. Naruto will be a bit different and I'm sorry about that as I have a hard time writing his personality. I'll due my best though. I'd love feedback as it is the only way to get better as a author. Also if any of you have ideas send them my way. I don't know yet who I will pair Naruto with so give me some thoughts on that as well. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Home, Changes, And Family

The young man had finished his training about an hour ago and was cooling off his back to tree. This particular tree was located in a park within the city but it was one of the only places within this city that the young man felt comfortable. He looked at his hand and closed it slowly then opened it slowly.

He sighed deeply and looked around at the young couples and other people walking around the park or sitting together. He had learned a while ago that it was good to sit back away from where others could see him since he didn't really look like too many of the people in this country. He looked more European than Japanese. He had blonde hair that he used to keep short but in the last year he had let it grow out. His eyes were blue and he was tall hovering around 6 feet tall. Originally he had tried to talk to the people here but had quickly found out that he didn't speak their language. He in time had seen others who looked a bit more like himself but then again those people didn't speak his language either. It made things a bit difficult to figure out like where he was or even trying to get food.

Those first days, weeks, and even months had been hard on him. He had finally broken down and started to steal a bit of food from stores figuring they were the ones that would miss it the least. After that he had started to grow a small garden in the park. He also in time learned the type of money that was used to buy things here and so he had tried to devise a way to earn some of that being unable to communicate with people. That was hard and so most of his early days here had been spent training, and learning things from his scrolls that he had luckily had with him. He had taken to practicing hand to hand combat from memory of the people he had fought. He felt that he was getting at least a little bit better at it.

He had realized early on as well that cloths made him stand out too much so he had ended up stealing a shirt and pair of blue jeans from someone who had just left them hanging out on a line. In truth he didn't know he had stolen those he just thought that maybe they were there for people like him with no home.

A couple weeks after that he had been sitting on a rooftop eating an apple, which to be honest he wasn't happy about but he would make do, he was watching people. It was then that an idea had come to him on how to get money to at least buy things here so that he wouldn't need to steal from people who were running a business.

What he had seen was an old man with a cane who had just left a giant stone building holding a small envelope. He was walking along slowly and the young man watched him and was curious so continued to follow him from rooftop to rooftop. It was as the old man had rounded a corner and was away from any of the main streets that the young traveler noticed something odd. There were three men following the old man. At the point where the man wasn't really seen by many others the three picked up their pace and came even with the old man and forcefully guided him into an alley.

It was here that the young man realized what the three had in mind as the first punched the old man in the side of the face and as he fell another kicked him in the stomach. They yelled something at the old man and tried to take his envelope. That was when the young man had, had enough. He leapt down from his perch on top of the building and made short work of the three. After all surprise is a great thing and of course landing on one of them from a 50 foot drop makes your job so much easier.

The young man reached down and took the envelope from one of the men and handed it to the old man as he helped him back to his feet. He smiled at the old man as the man bowed to him as best he could. The young man shook his head and wiped the blood from the corner of the old man's mouth and sent him on his way. It was that day that he decided that it didn't matter what place you found yourself there were always going to be highwaymen, criminals, those who wished harm to others. He decided here he could do something about it.

He made his mind up in that moment to try and protect the innocent of this place, but first he needed to eat something and he walked over to the three men and patted them down until he found their wallets. "Sorry," he whispered as he took their cash from each of their wallets then left the wallets on the ground by each individual. His head dropped as he took the money but he really didn't have much other choice and these men were horrible people. He knew though that every time he took the money of men like these he would be haunted by it. He was no thief but he needed to each just as much as the next person.

"Kit, hey kit stop daydreaming you gotta get ready!" came a voice from inside the young man's head. It snapped him back to the present.

"You know Kurama you could really let me just daydream once in a while I used to do it quite frequently when I was younger," came the reply from the blond haired teen who stood up and stretched.

"Naruto without me you would be lost, and you know it," came the reply from the great fox.

"I know," here the previously named Naruto paused. "Thank you for using my Kurama. It truly means a lot to me, especially now where no one knows who I am."

The fox was silent at that not expecting his longtime container to be so serious. It was then that Kurama noticed that Naruto wasn't the same kid that he had been but that was to be expected he guessed.

Naruto walked away from his tree farther into the park to where he hoped no one would be, or at least no one would be watching him. He leapt up into the tree and pulled out a wrapped bundle. He slowly untied it and started to set aside the things he would need for his next few hours. First thing was he pulled his shirt off and pulled on a black skin tight shirt, followed by black pants. Next he pulled on some black gloves and a blue piece of cloth that he used to wrap around most of his hair and to cover the bottom half of his face. He had always thought Kakashi looked badass but he would never tell him that. Naruto had taken to wearing the half mask as a sort of tribute to one of his teachers. Well Naruto knew at the moment he didn't look like an ANBU but at least he wasn't recognizable by anyone, and really that was all he wanted. He didn't need people looking for him as that would turn into a giant pain in his ass almost as much as the fox was.

"Hey!" the fox yelled and Naruto grinned behind the mask. He loved doing that to the fox.

He put his other cloths away back in the braches of the tree so that no one could see them. He smiled ruefully, who would have thought that he would end up living in a tree. Certainly not him, though he had to admit it was a good tree. He realized that there was one last thing that he needed to put on before he left. He reached up and pulled a couple of leg weights out of the tree and strapped them on as well. He may never be as good as Rock Lee but he could work on his speed the same way Rock Lee had.

"Alright let's go Kurama, time to watch over everyone again."

BREAK

Rias was sitting at her desk in the occult research club holding a newspaper. The paper was opened to a very particular story that had recently caught her attention. It seems that there was a young man out there who was a vigilante. The person in question had no description as he wore a mask and spoke in a language that no one could understand. The article stated that he seemed to be an expert in hand to hand combat as that was how he dealt with each of the people that he fought the only problem was that sometimes he seemed to attack the wrong people. Rias figured that was due to the language barrier, if you couldn't understand what people were saying then it was a bit difficult to figure out who the bad guys were. Not always but sometimes.

She sighed as she put the paper down as it was more of just mindless writing sayinghow bad the man was and that he needed to be found and thrown in jail, blah, blah, blah. A stray strand of hair had fallen into her face as she sat the paper down. She reached up with her right hand and pushed the unruly strand back into place behind her ear while reaching with her left hand and picked up the school paper.

As she read the headline of the main story a slow smile found its way onto her beautiful face. _Masked Hero, Reward For Info_! This article was a bit different from its mainstream counterpart. Where the town paper was making it seem like the young man was a menace this paper was putting him up on a pedestal. As she read it she started to understand why he was viewed in such a good light by the school paper.

There seemed to be a couple of different interviews with girls from the school who had been recently attacked by some punks. This mysterious stranger appeared and helped the girls out leaving their tormentors on the ground unconscious for the authorities. _What an interesting man_ she thought to herself as she sat the paper down. A young man who thought himself a hero or some other such nonsense. It would almost be fun to try and track this guy down and see for herself what kind of individual he was.

"Ah something that might be fun for the club," she mused aloud as her friend and queen strode into the room a try in her hands. The smell of Akeno's grade A tea wafted over to Rias as the tray was sat down on the desk.

Akeno filled a cup and passed it to Rias, "What would that be?"

Rias smiled as she motioned to the papers on the desk. "I'm thinking it would be fun to try and find this mysterious defender of justice. I'd like to know what kind of man he is and quite frankly why can't anyone understand him when he talks." Here Rias paused.

"You know I've heard from a couple of the first years were ones that he helped. You think we should ask them where he was sighted," Akeno's eyes lit up then. "A man hunt! That could be loads of fun!"

"Not that kind of hunt Akeno," she said with a small shake of her head knowing exactly what kind of hunt her friend wanted to do. Whips and leather most likely included.

Akeno pouted pushing her bottom lip out and crossing her arms just under her ample chest. "You're no fun."

Rias laughed at her friend. "Well we'll see maybe if he is a bad boy you can have a bit of fun with him. Until then though we have other things to worry about. This might be a good club activity to get everyone out and about."

With those words Rias stood up her long red hair flowing down her back. She reached over and picked up her notebook and headed to the door her friend and the second of the two great ladies headed out of the clubroom to get to class. They sighed together just before they left the room knowing that it would be another day of dealing with the affections of so many of the student body.

Break

His first round always happened to be a school or at least that is what he assumed it to be with all the kids there. They were always carrying books and other such things but it wasn't like the school he had attended. Of course he had noticed a group of girls that used swords made of bamboo, but once again their fighting was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was as if they kept points or something like that, more of fighting for show, he guessed maybe similar to the chunin exams. Showing off skills, to be picked to move on to bigger and better things.

The first time he had stumbled across this place he nearly fell out of the tree he was hiding in. None of the girls wore anything that covered their legs! All the girls walked around in really short dresses, okay he didn't know they were called skirts. The first thought that entered his mind was just how happy Jiraiya would be to do his research here, and then his second thought was of sadness that his godfather was gone. Naruto had spent a lot of time here watching the girls and the guys trying to figure out how this new place worked but then had given up. Hell some of the brothel's Jiraiya had taken him to the girls wore more cloths than at that school!

He left the school and went back out into the town. He didn't realize that someone had noticed him and was curious about him. This one individual happened to be the Student Council President, one Sona Sitri. The first few times that he had been there she thought she felt something strange so she started to investigate. It wasn't until almost 4 months later that she had managed to catch her first glimpse of him hidden in a tree watching everyone. She didn't approach him but kept on eye on him to make sure he meant no harm to anyone at the school. In fact it was just luck that she had felt him that one time because after that it had become almost impossible to sense him even though she was trying. Sona wondered in Rias had sensed him as well but dismissed it as Sona was sure she only sensed him because she happened to be so close to him. He seemed to like the tree that was close to the student council room.

Sona smiled as he leapt away from the tree. "Well one day I may get the chance to talk to you. I think that would be interesting."

BREAK

Akeno and Rias were leaving the shopping district where Akeno had bought some new cloths, as well as Rias. They had their bags with them holding their purchases when they both noticed that they were being followed. The steps had been with them for more than 10 minutes and Akeno glanced behind them to notice that a group of about 5 boys were following them.

"Oh Rias it seems we have a fanclub following us," she whispered to her friend who also glanced behind them to notice them at which time she sighed.

"Great, more boys thinking they can force their way with us. Akeno go easy on them and try not to enjoy yourself too much 'kay," Rias replied sweetly.

A evil grin found its way onto Akeno's face and Rias almost felt bad for the boys. Well afterwords they would modify their memories so they didn't remember what happened to them or whom had done it to them. At least Akeno will be sated for a while she mused as they continued down the city street heading to less bustling part of town.

As the people thinned out a voice spoke up from behind them, "Hey there ladies are the two of you looking for a good time?"

"Well we were, but then you had to make an appearance. Sometimes a girl just wants to go shopping," Rias quipped back as they went down an alleyway.

"Oh girl don't be that way it seems you're wanting something or you wouldn't have brought us here." The man said knowing he was right. The women standing there were goddesses and he was going to have one of them for his own. Hell all his boys were going to have them. The red hair of the one the perfect full lips, those long pale legs. Her friend was just as amazing. "I can't wait to have some fun with the two of you."

"Same here," Akeno said in a husky voice as she reached up and started to suck on one of her fingers which the men thought meant something else than it really did but then again who could blame them. Men are in general very simple creatures. Rias on the other hand took a step back from her friend, and queen. She almost felt bad for the boys, almost.

Before Akeno could do anything though one of the men had rushed forward and grabbed her. "I get her first!" he yelled and in truth Akeno was a bit surprised by the boy. Not that she was worried mind you just surprised at that point, when he shoved her up against the wall and tried to put his knee between her legs.

"Oh aren't you the forceful one," Akeno breathed into his ear which sent a shudder down his spine. That felt so amazing! She was going to be amazing! His whole day was going to be perfect!

Just then everyone was surprised when a shadow fell down from above them all, landing on the gound. "Owww, I can't believe I tripped in my haste to get here," Naruto said under his breath as he stood up slowly.

Rias blinked a couple of times as did Akeno, especially when the guy released his hold on her. She moved over to stand beside her friend and whispered, "You know Rias, I think that may be the guy we were going to look for at some point."

"Yeah me to," she whispered back and then she felt a bit of power coming off the man. "I've felt this before haven't you Akeno?"

"Yes at school a couple times. Does that mean he goes to our school?"

"I doubt it but it is unnerving to know that he has been there and no one knew it," Rias responded as she took in the new arrival.

"Hey buddy, I think you need to leave. We are busy with our girlfriends here," the man who they assumed to be the leader yelled at Naruto. The two girls raised their eyebrows at that remark but let it go for now to see where this was going. Of course Naruto had no idea what he was saying but the man assumed he did.

Naruto turned to look at the two girls and neither could believe just how bright a shade of blue his eyes were. His gaze roamed over them but not in a predatory way more of a checking to see if they were alright way. The two beauties didn't know what to think of that as most men let their gazes roam over them and didn't even try to hide the fact that they were leering.

"I'm talking to you," the man growled as he reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto reacted instantly as he brought his right arm up and wrapped it around the man's arm and yanked dislocating his shoulder. The man fell back with a scream of pain and Naruto dropped to the ground performing a sweep kick taking the legs out from another of the goons.

Naruto came to his feet faster than the men could believe and moved forward to another of the men who threw a punch a Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch with his bare hand by shoving the arm down and stepping forward throwing a shoulder into the man knocking him off balance. As he was stumbled back Naruto took a step forward to keep pace with him and kicked him in the chest with a straight forward kick hard enough to knock him into the wall behind the man. The man hit the wall with enough force to knock the air from his lungs and break a couple ribs as he slumped to the ground.

Naruto turned as he heard a _click _just in time to see a man pointing something at him and then a loud noise followed. Naruto felt pain blossom in his shoulder and he reached up only to feel blood seeping from a wound. His gaze turned back to the young man and he hissed, "I don't know what that was but," here Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to the boy. "I'm not letting use that object again." Naruto brought both his arms to bear knocking the gun from the boy's hand. He then proceeded to beat the boy into unconsciousness. The last one turned and ran not wanting to deal with crazy Sub-zero wannabe. His other friend thought to stand and fight but that only lasted a second as Naruto leapt forward putting his knee in the boys face feeling his nose shatter and blood sprayed. He fell back clutching his nose and Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it back towards the brick wall.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he was about to do and he put his other hand behind the boy's head and absorbed the impact. Instead Naruto elbowed him in the side of the head and the young man fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

Naruto reached up and felt the wound in his shoulder. "What the hell was that thing. Damn that hurts."

Rias and Akeno were impressed by what they saw and what was more there was more to this young man than first meets the eye. They could now feel the power radiating off him. What was more Rias could have swore that his wound was attempting to heal before her very eyes.

She took her time now though to look him over. His shirt fit tight showing off a nicely muscled torso. He was tall and she noticed that he had blonde hair. Those eyes though were the most striking feature that she noticed about him that she could see. The blue of the ocean and so full of . . . of compassion. Yes she was sure that was what she could see in their depths. An eternal wellspring of compassion, of kindness, but there for just a moment there was a hint of sadness.

"Well another job done, some people saved! Yay for me," he said and they could tell he was smiling behind his mask. Naruto then looked at the two girls and said happily, "Are you two okay? I hope so sorry about the late arrival I was kicking butt a couple streets over as well." The girls didn't answer though as they were looking at him.

It was then that he noticed the two girls and just how amazingly beautiful they were. One had the most gorgeous shade of red hair that he had ever seen, and it was long. It came down to her mid-thigh and oh her legs were very nice. Wait no, he didn't just notice her legs did he? Oh well it happens and he knew he was going to have to get over it. Hell he had studied the female form quite diligintly for his sexy jutsu. She was taller than average, with soft pale skin. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue-green, she had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. In short she was a very beautiful young woman and Naruto could appreciate that.

Her friend was just as attractive in a different way. Her features were a bit softer, her hair long as well but black as night. Her legs were just as nice as her friend and her bust size, yes Naruto noticed their bust size, was about the same as the redhead. She was shorter than the redhead and mischief danced in her eyes. In all he had to say she was on par with her friend.

The more he looked at the two of them the more difficult he was finding it to look away. Finally though with some effort he tore his gaze away from the two girls and went to searching for the wallets of the men he had downed.

Rias watched in curiosity as he rummaged through their cloths. She couldn't fathom what he was doing until he found a wallet and opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw him pocket the money from the men all the while whistling. After he had collected money from all of them he stood back up and turned to them.

"Well see you ladies later," and he turned and ran down the alleyway.

It was then that the two girls came to and Akeno shouted, "Hey wait don't run we want to talk to you!"

They watched as Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. His head slowly turned to them his eyes wide. They noticed that he started to tremble just a bit as he took a hesitant step back their way. "You . . . You can understand me, and I can . . . I can . . . I understand you." His voice trembled and he didn't even know why. All the while the two girls were smiling at him.


	2. Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.

Well I was pleasantly surprised to see the response of Chapter 1! I'm glad everyone seems to like the fact that this is a little different than some of the other things they have read. Also it seems my Naruto won't be like that in the manga. Sorry for that everyone.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! That was awesome and I am so glad to hear from everyone.

Well I won't try to answer all the reviews like a lot of authors unless people want me to. I'll let all of you let me know if you would like me to or not. Once again thank you all for the reviews and for enjoying the story it truly means a lot to me.

Friendships

"How is that possible? How can you understand me," came a confused and slightly muffled voice from one Naruto Uzumaki. Confused as no one here in this place has ever been able to understand him and muffled due to the half mask he was wearing, well what made up the half mask on his face since it wasn't a true half mask just a makeshift one.

"Fufufu, that is a silly question," Akeno said around a giggle that she tried to unsuccessfully mask behind her dainty hand.

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the girl, his eyes showing his confusion. A silly question? How is that a silly question. He didn't ponder on it too much though as the other girl, the one with the blazing red hair took a step forward, and Naruto without even realizing it shifted his weight ever so slightly to be ready for battle.

"Thank you," she said and smiled at him, a real smile not a forced one like some of the people he helped. Oh and what a beautiful smile it was! Her eyes held a bit of mirth as well though he wasn't sure why. Naruto grinned at her like an idiot, but then again he reflected he had been known to be an idiot on more than one occasion.

His next words proved it though, "For what?" The two girls blinked, . . .then blinked again and turned to look at each other blinking once more for good measure. Neither of the girls could believe what they had just heard. Was he for real? Maybe he hit his head when he fell they wondered.

"For helping us," Rias explained as the smile came back. Her smile was could put people at ease she knew and she used it often for just that reason.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. It was the right thing to do," Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders. To him it really wasn't that big of deal. They were in trouble and he helped. It was what you did. He paused then as a thought came to him.

"You know not many people would risk their own well being to help another, especially a stranger. You have a rare personality," Rias said her tone serious. Her gaze was intent as she watched him wanting to see how he would react. Naruto wasn't one to shy away from someone's gaze though especially not a gaze that held no malice.

Her words though did have an effect as Naruto paused and squatted down, his head drooping slightly. He knew even back home his sense of right and wrong, his sense of justice, and even believing that there was good in everyone was different than the average person. He used to think that maybe it was just because it was a ninja world and since he hadn't had his parents around to bring him up with the traditional distrust of people that, that was the reason that he was so different. Now it seemed that wherever he had found himself it was the same here. He was different here as well, once again his personality setting him apart but then again he knew that wasn't a bad thing. He had no desire to be like the members of ROOT. All thinking one way and following orders blindly. He didn't mind being an individual, hell everyone was an individual in some way. As he thoughts drifted his face changed and the two girls took note of it.

He realized that he had let his mind wander a bit and lifted his gaze back to the two girls standing in front of him. Both their gazes held a hint of concern for him and he found that refreshing and nice. "Thanks, for saying that my personality is so rare," Naruto said standing back up. "I mean that too." He liked these two girls they were honest. It was in how they stood, how they spoke, and even in their eyes how they looked at him. People like them at least back home were rare.

He started to walk away from the girls for a second time when a thought occurred to him. He turned and looked over his shoulder at them and asked, "Have you lived here your whole lives." As he asked the question his eyes were trained on them watching for any slight movement in the eyes, or stance to give away that they may be nervous about the question. He was on the lookout for lies. He hoped he was wrong but the fact that they could speak his language made him wonder if somehow they had come from the elemental nations, maybe they had followed him. Maybe Madara had made them follow him and they were his pawns. Beautiful girls had been turned into the best of assassins on more than one occasion.

"No I am only here going to school, same as my friend," came the lovely voice of Rias her head tilted to one side slightly as she looked at Naruto curiosity written on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if perhaps you were from my home. It is the only reason that I can think of that you speak my language. I thought that you were maybe from one of the other villages in the elemental nations," Naruto answered her back a hint of sadness in his voice, that both Rias and Akeno picked up on.

"No I'm sorry we aren't from anywhere that goes by that name," Akeno said to the boy across from her. It was obvious he was sad, and lonely by how he carried himself though he tried so very hard to keep it hidden.

"It's alright it puts a fear of mine to rest. Thank you for being honest," he said turning his back and walking down the alleyway. His head was held high though and they could tell that he was a proud individual.

**Scene Break**

Rias and Akeno had both picked up on a few things about their masked saviour. One was that he seemed to be a slight airhead at times such as not understanding what they were thanking him for. The second was that he seemed to almost radiate loneliness. Rias didn't know why but she wanted to get to know this young man, maybe even help him if she could. It didn't hurt either that she could feel something about him, a power, not magic but something altogether different. It was there though and in truth it made her feel safe.

He seemed as if he wanted to leave them as he turned his back to them again but something in his body language said otherwise. Maybe it was the way his shoulders were tilted forward just a bit, or maybe it was the look in those amazingly bright cerulean eyes. It was a look of loneliness, but it was hidden behind a wall he had put up. Rias only noticed it because she knew what to look for.

Akeno must have picked up on the fact that he was lonely as well as her voice rang out, "Wait!" Naruto paused yet again and he was beginning to wonder if they were doing that on purpose. He sighed but not noticeable enough for them to catch him.

He turned back around yet again to see the dark haired girl with her hands clasped in front on her swinging them back and forth a bit. She looked at him almost shyly her head tilted forward just a bit her chin not quite touching her chest, while she was tapping the ground gently with the toes of her left foot. The look on her face was cute to say the least and had the desired effect of stopping him in his tracks.

"Isn't our savior going to give us his name, and perhaps even walk us home to keep us safe?" As she finished her question she worried her bottom lip between her teeth her voice trembled just a little for effect. While doing this she was happy to note that he was indeed looking at her intently just as she had hoped. He was just too interesting to let walk away without finding out a little bit about him!

Akeno was surprised though when he smacked himself in the head, her eyes widening along with Rias's. "I can't believe I didn't introduce myself to the only two people in this city that can understand me! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you," here he reached up and put his hand behind his head like he was prone to do when a little nervous.

The girls smiled at him, "I am Akeno Himejima. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"And I am Rias Gremory, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

There was a slight pause here and then Naruto broke the silence, "So where would you like me to walk you too?" 

"Oh back to our house would be fine, but first we need to head back to school. I forgot a couple of books I need in the clubroom," Rias answered. Her real reason for heading back the school was mostly to just get spend a little more time with the boy who had risked his life to help her and Akeno. That was a rare trait no matter what anyone said. Oh many would claim that they would jump in and help someone in need without a seconds hesitation but they would be lying to themselves as well as the people they were talking with. It was not in human nature to put oneself in harms way. It was in a person's nature to preserve their own well being first and foremost and worry about others secondly. As a devil she had seen this so many times she had lost count.

Naruto nodded as he gestured for them to precede him. "Um Naruto you may want to take the mask and head-wrap off," here Akeno giggled. "People may get the wrong idea seeing you with your bad boy mask on with the two of us."

Naruto's eyes flew open at that and Rias even laughed a bit. "No, no, no, we can't have that," he replied quickly waving his hands in front of him. He reached up quickly and pulled the headwrap and mask off, exposing his face and hair to the two girls.

Rias and Akeno both looked him up and down. From Rias it was the look she had used many times when assessing someone, could they be could for her peerage, were they a threat, etc. Akeno looked him over more like the girl that she was and noted along with Rias that he was handsome in his own roguish way. What caught the attention of both girls the most though were the whisker like marks on each cheek. _How had he gotten those_ Rias wondered to herself.

"Well let's go no point in just standing around," Naruto said as he turned and headed down the alleyway, whistling as he went. He was in a whole lot better mood today than he had been in recent weeks.

"Oh he's kinda handsome!" Akeno exclaimed and Rias nodded her head. "Oh the things I could do to him!"

"Akeno! We don't even know him very well and already you want to have your brand of fun with him?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I would love to see the look on his face as I, . . ."

Akeno didn't get to finish her thought though as Naruto's voice drifted back to them where they were still standing having not moved at all. "You coming?"

"Yeah," the two beauties yelled back in unison.

As they caught up to him a girl took a side and walked next to him. Both noticed how he stiffened up just a bit as they came alongside him but then he relaxed a bit. _He is so interesting _Rias thought and she glanced behind his back to Akeno who she could tell was thinking the same thing.

_**Break**_

The walk back to the school was conducted mostly in silence until they neared the school grounds. Akeno couldn't take the silence anymore and so, "Naruto would you be willing to come to the school one day and meet all the girls that you have saved. You know you have quite the fan base." She had a grin on her face as she took a couple of quick steps to get ahead of him and watch his reaction her head tilted to the side just a bit.

"It is true there is a story about you in our paper. You're like a hero to some of these girls. They would jump at the chance to thank you in person," Rias prodded when he didn't immediately answer. Rias and Akeno watched as a shadow passed over him from a cloud above but it was as if that cloud was telling them something. As if what they had just said had somehow darkened his mood just a little.

"I would prefer not meeting these girls. They don't know me. For all they know I could be some horrible person. That and I don't need them trying to follow me around. I've seen something similar to that with one of the students here, and even back home. That and secondly I am no hero, not a hero." His face fell and his perpetual small smile disappeared, as his shoulders slumped forward just a hint. No the one thing Naruto truly felt was that he wasn't a hero. He was trying, he needed to find a way home and stop the war that was bound to be waging.

"That's okay if you don't want to meet them. I think it would be nice though. I know that I would want to meet my savior even though you are trying to say you are a bad guy I know better. I can sense something about you Naruto. I don't know what it is but one thing that I do know is that you helped us so that means you are a good guy," Akeno told him as she stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder lightly.

He lifted his eyes to look her in her beautiful orbs, and for a second he forgot to breathe. Looking in her eyes he lost himself, seeing his own reflection there and something else. He could have sworn he saw a deep seated sadness. Why it was there he didn't know, but he hoped that he would never see this beautiful girl in front of him ever sad. He was sure that a smile upon her face was what belonged there not sadness.

"Perhaps I could meet them sometime," _Damn_he thought. _I caved, I'm easy and weak just as Jiraiya said_. _I hope you are resting well pervy sage_.

Akeno flashed him a smile that could light up a room and winked at him, "That would be great. Oh the newspaper club would have things to write about for weeks! They may even leave me alone for awhile." The last part was whispered mostly to herself. Sometimes being one of the two great ladies was a pain in the ass! A girl could want to have time to herself, without being chased by both guys and girls.

"Well while you two just stand there looking into each other's eyes, I'm going to go grab what I need from the clubroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Both Naruto and Akeno looked away from each other quickly while Akeno hurried to Rias's side. Neither of them noticed the hint of a blush on Naruto's cheeks. As the two of them walked away and entered the old Victorian style bulding Rias gazed at Akeno out of the corner of her eye. "So, I kinda like him."

"Me too Rias. His expressions are so open, its like he is an open book as they say."

"I know. I also sense something about him. A power that swirls around him but I can't place. It isn't magic but I don't know what it is. I know he isn't a fallen angel, I also know he isn't an angel or devil. What do you think?"

At this Akeno paused as they entered the main room of the occult research club and Rias went over to her desk to get a folder with some papers in it. In all actuality she didn't need to come here but they needed a reason to spend a little more time with Naruto and try to figure some things out about him. So to continue the charade she needed to get a couple things from the room so that it looked as though she was telling the truth, that she needed to come here and that she needed the papers that were now grasped in her hand.

"I think he is human, but there is still more to it than that. Maybe if we can befriend him he would tell us if we just asked him." Akeno stated.

"You could be right Akeno. I think he really wants a friend or two and he is a pleasant person to be around. He seems to be a happy person but did you feel the desire that he has. His desire is so strong, and also where does he come from that he can't speak any language here on earth" Rias wondered as she put a delicate finger to her chin in thought.

"Yes I wonder what that desire is, and I also wonder where he is from. I think we should somehow slip a flyer to him and see what comes of it."

"I think that you are right Akeno, well I suppose we should be getting back or he is going to wonder what is taking us so long." As they were heading for the door Rias smiled and Akeno who tilted her head to the side, "You know, I wonder if he will even be in the same spot we left him. He doesn't really seem like the type to stand still for very long, I just get this vibe from him."

"I get that same vibe maybe it is how cheerful his voice always sounds," Akeno mused as they headed out the door and down the hall. It only took them a few minutes to make it outside, and once there they noticed that he was indeed mostly in the same spot. He had wandered off only a little it seemed and that was to look at the building that they had just come out of.

"This building is beautiful! Grandma would love it," Naruto spoke to the girls as they came up next to him.

"Your grandma?" Rias prompted. _Come on tell us something about yourself slip up would you?_ He was just too careful with what he said but Rias could tell he didn't lie to them.

"Not my real grandma just a nickname I gave her," he grinned at them as mischief danced in his eyes.

"Well we are done here so we can head on home now," Rias said and Naruto nodded his understanding.

The three of them proceeded out of the gates of the academy and down the street. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the skirts the girls were wearing sure some of the girls back home had worn things similar but this was everyday attire here. It was just different to see and these skirts were cut so high! If the girls weren't careful when they bent over a guy could see everything. And all girls at that school wore them. Ah his old teacher would have loved this place he thought sadly.

Naruto tried to take in the body language of the two girls but they seemed completely at ease which to him was a bit suspicious for the main reason that they didn't really know him. True he had been a bit of a trusting fool but hey he was young, he could always say that, even though it wasn't necessarily true. Naruto had a flaw if that is what you wanted to call it and that was the fact that he trusted more easily than anyone else. He saw the good in people and believed that it would come to the fore if given the chance. No matter how bad the person Naruto had always believed that they could be saved, or redeemed. _Okay well maybe not all_ he thought as he remembered some of the people he had fought.

Naruto shook his head trying to clear it of those thoughts and brought himself back to the present and the two beautiful girls at his side. He noticed that as they continued down the streets and came to slightly more populated areas it seemed that more and more people glanced at them or openly stared. He guessed that was because of Rias and Akeno. The two of them seemed to have that effect on guys at least. He had watched from the trees surrounding the school on more than one occasion. No he was not a voyeur, no he was not. He really wasn't but that is not what Jiraiya would have said.

They talked of small things nothing of importance, mostly to just pass the time so that there wasn't that uncomfortable silence between them and in truth it was pretty easy to talk to Akeno and Rias. Naruto found that he liked their company. "So you guys have been friends forever then right?"

"Yeah that's right," Rias answered with a small grin.

"That must be nice to have someone as a friend for so long," here Naruto once again seemed to deflate for a second but then he looked back up to their faces his grin back in place. "So I have a question to ask the two of."

"Okay," Akeno prompted as she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Wait, huh, no please don't stand like that. It makes me think I'm in trouble or you're going to hurt me. Sakura looked like that sometimes and almost all mothers had that look when . . . well nevermind," Naruto blabbered on and Akeno raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to just ramble.

Akeno had a thought come to her and decided to have a little fun at Naruto's expense. A small began to form as she gazed almost longingly at Naruto, "You're only in trouble if you want to be." As she finished speaking a small shudder ran through her body and Naruto's eyes grew wide and he took a involuntary step back.

"Umm . . . no?" he asked, stated? He wasn't sure what to make of this and Akeno just giggled at him.

" Uf fufufu that reaction was priceless," Akeno exclaimed. "I was just messing with you Naruto sorry." If only he knew though that Akeno wasn't completely messing with him. A part of her was hoping he would have said that he wanted to be in trouble. She would have been more than happy to punish him.

"Oh stop it Akeno, poor Naruto doesn't know how to react to you when you do things like that," Rias chided Akeno who pouted for just a second. Rias loved her friend with all her heart but sometimes Akeno was a bit too forward. She didn't even really know Naruto! Rias didn't blame her though. Rias herself would like to get know this enigmatic young man. She really just wanted to know where he was from and yes she realized it kept coming back to that. Why was she obsessed with him? She didn't really even know.

They came around a corner and Rias pointed to a rather large house. "That is our home, and yes we live together," Rias said forestalling the question that was on Naruto's lips. The house had a rather large yard and a privacy fence surrounding the whole property. The house itself was white and two stories. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it looked like on the inside as it didn't really look like many buildings he had ever seen before. It was a bit more Victorian which of course he didn't know, as he wasn't from earth.

"Well thank you for walking us home, that was very gentlemanly of you," Rias said as she headed for the door. As she made it to the steps leading to the house she stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "You never did ask your question Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as she said those words realizing that she was right he hadn't asked. He grinned at them, "Um . . . I was wondering if you know . . ."

"No I don't know Naruto you have to ask if you want to know an answer," Rias interrupted a grin plastered on her face. Akeno had one as well, it was fun seeing Naruto like this even though they didn't know him well.

Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew he just had to ask or he was going to regret it. He wasn't going to regret things anymore, that was one thing he had decided a while back here in this new place. You couldn't regret things when you were trying to survive in a world where you didn't speak the language. Some of the things he had done were questionable at best and out right wrong. He knew that, but here he had a chance to make sure he didn't make mistakes again. Here these girls may be able to give him a chance to never have to guess if he was right again. "Will the two of you teach me how to speak the language here?"

Rias and Akeno were surprised by that. There was no denying that. They had expected other types of questions, such as would you be my girlfriend and other less gentlemanly questions. They had grown used to those questions. What they weren't expecting from him was that he was wanting them to teach him. The fact they were devils meant that they could speak any language, but it would be hard to teach him. It wasn't impossible but it would be hard.

Akeno looked over to Rias and nodded her head slightly which meant that she was game if Rias wanted to. Rias sighed and realized this was her chance to get to know Naruto a little more. Maybe even find out where he came from and if he was a devil, or angel, or whatever he was. He was more than he let on she knew that much because she could feel something about him. It was as if there was another presence mixed with his something bigger, larger, and much more dangerous.

She sighed to herself and smiled at him, "Sure Naruto we could teach you. It may be hard for you and you will have to be diligent."

Naruto groaned. He hated studing he really did but that was because he felt that he wasn't smart and so things were just difficult. "I can do that," he said his face serious his tone hard. "Where should I meet you?"

"Meet us after school," Rias said and Naruto nodded.

"I should be going. It was nice getting to meet the two of you, I truly hope that we can be friends. I would really like to have some friends here."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Naruto, and I too hope that we can be friends," Rias responded with genuine hope.

"Bye Naruto, I can't wait until our lesson," Akeno said waving a grin on her face. They watched as he turned and ran away his arms hung at his sides and he was moving a whole lot faster than the boys on the track team.

Rias walked over to Akeno and smiled at her, "He is interesting to say the least. He is so fast and runs in such an odd way."

Akeno nodded. "There is a lot to him that we don't know. I even think Rias at one point he looked at us as if he was trying to gauge if we could be a threat. I'm not sure but I think that maybe somehow he could sense that we weren't human."

"I guess if he could then we are both trying to figure out things about the other. There is no harm in that as long as he doesn't try to harm us or Sona and her peerage," Rias reasoned. Her hair danced in the light breeze that had begun to blow. "Well I suppose we should get home huh." 

Akeno smiled as she pushed her hair out her face the breeze having blown it to frame her face. "I can't believe you just picked a random house. Oh well it was smart."

"Thank you," Rias replied as the Gremory family magic seal appeared and they stepped into the circle. "Did you get to slip him a summoning card?"

"Yes he was distracted he didn't even know I had done it," Akeno giggled. She liked how he acted when he was nervous or flustered. It really made her want to play with him.

"Good maybe one of us will be summoned by him and then we could explain a few things a bit easier to him that way. If we're summoned we can tell him what we are but volunteering the information is not something that I am willing to do not knowing for sure what he is."

The circle lit up and both of them disappeared, reappearing in a living room in a house on the other side of town. "Well we have had a long day and I think I need a shower."

"Enjoy your shower Rias, I'll put on some tea and make us something to eat. Oh and I do so hope he summons one of us soon," Akeno said her voice heavy with longing. Rias smiled at her friend as she knew what she was thinking.

_**BREAK**_

Naruto turned away from the girls and started off at a run to get back home. On the way he stopped by a store and bought a ready-made sandwich leaving too much money once again but he didn't care it had been a profitable day. First the group of guys he had first followed and knocked unconscious after they had stolen a man's briefcase, their wallets had been full of money as had the second group of men that had been ready to attack Rias, and Akeno.

Naruto frowned at that because he was sure that he wasn't needed there. The more time he spent around the two the more he felt something about them. There was an energy swirling around them he could sense it but he didn't know what it was. From what he could gather thought he two girls weren't bad people, and so he didn't really care. He may have made some friends today and that was a milestone as was being able to talk to someone other than Kurama.

"Shut up," came the dark reply.

Well a real conversation, anyway. More than just a few words and some insults. Still he was glad of Kurama's presence as he knew with certainty without him he would have had a hard time staying sane. Not being able to talk to anyone could do that to a person.

Naruto made it back to the park and propped himself up in his favorite tree to eat his sandwich. It wasn't ramen but then again he hadn't had the chance to eat much ramen since he had found himself here. He was starting to believe he was trapped here but then those two girls he helped were able to speak to him and that gave him hope. Maybe once he was able to talk to the people here they could help him figure a way out to get back home.

"You could always try a summoning jutsu you know," Kurama said.

"I know but it would be hard to explain a giant toad here don't you think." 

"No," there was a pause where Naruto didn't think Kurama was going to say anything else but then, "you can't talk to these people anyway so you wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone."

Naruto paused mid bite. You know he was right he had never thought of that. Maybe one evening soon he would have to give that a shot. It was a jutsu that pulled the summoned creature to you, or transported. No matter where he was in theory it should bring them to him unless he was so far away he didn't have the chakra necessary to pull it off. That would be a scary thought he mused. His chakra reserves were larger than almost anyone.

"Thaks, Kurama truly thank you," Naruto said and meant every word.

Kurama fell silent then and left Naruto to his sandwich. Naruto took another bite and smiled to himself. "You know even if I end up stuck here if I had friends it wouldn't be that bad. I could deal with it I think."

Naruto finished off the sandwich and leapt out of the tree. He took off at full speed and took to the roofs. He moved from building to building and eventually made it outside of the city. Landing on the ground he stood up slowly. Naruto jogged off into the surrounding woods and disappeared deep inside to continue with his training. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't train and he felt he had enough money that he could train for a couple weeks without having to worry about finding funds.

Those girls with their odd . . . feeling had made Naruto wish to double and even triple his efforts in training. He was getting better at jutsu's and even better in his hand to hand fighting. It would never be on par with Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, or any of them but at least he wasn't a slouch anymore. Once again he had Kurama to thank for his advancements in training. The old fox was a font of knowledge that no one had ever asked before but then again no one had ever really been on speaking terms with him before.

He continued through the woods until he came to his training spot. A large bowl in the forest that he had made with his rasengan. The bowl was a good 100 yards around and perhaps 15 yards deep. It was here he practiced, it was here he realized he could possibly try to summon one of the toads. Why hadn't he thought of it before no one was ever even out here!

"It's because you are an idiot, that's why you never thought of here or summoning one before. Face it moron without me you would be dead," Kurama related with a dark chuckle.

Naruto ignored him and formed the hand sign for his shadow clone technique. He smiled once the girls taught him the basics of the language, and how to read it learning the language he could accomplish in just a few short weeks. Weeks instead of days because he wasn't as smart as some. But he would learn it. He would master the language and then he would figure out how to get home.

In the meantime though it didn't mean he couldn't make a couple of friends and he was sure that in a few days he would truly be able to consider Rias and her friend Akeno friends. That was a day that he was looking forward to. Not being alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or High School DXD.

I do want to apologize for the long wait. I had a death in the family and in truth it was pretty hard to want to write. I finally got this chapter done though and I promise that the next one won't take so long.

Well it seems as if people are still enjoying this and that makes me feel pretty good. One thing I will say is that I want to hopefully make it seem as if the friendships come naturally. We shall see about that. Also I don't want to rush any part of the story so I'm sorry if things seem to be moving slowly. I hope everyone can live with that.

Thanks for all the reviews! That was great to see again!

I thought I was Over That

Naruto had been learning the languge from Rias and Akeno for a couple weeks now. He had spent a lot of time figuring out proper pronunciation of words. It had been hard those first few days but he was learning fast after he had started to learn the written word. It was then that when he left for the evening he was able to use his shadow clones to make leaps and bounds in the language. He even sent some of them out to talk with the locals and from there he continued to learn faster and faster. He was even spending time working on a new summoning jutsu. He had attempted to summon the toads but it hadn't worked and he didn't know for sure if it was because he didn't have enough chakra. So he had taken to drawing a permanent summing circle. The problem was he was still learning sealing and such so he was making slow progress on it due to everything else that he had been doing. It had been discouraging when he hadn't been able to summon Gamikici but he wasn't going to give up. Naruto just couldnt' give up. That wasn't his ninja way.

Naruto was still tired though it seemed like, almost all the time. Part of that was due to the fact that he always had at least a few clones learning and working on jutsu's, while he was learning the language and then he would have a few more in the evenings work on the language with him. Even with his ocean of chakra what he was doing was foolish and dangerous but then it was the way that he was. When he made up his mind on something then he would do it, to the fullest extent of his abilities. At least he didn't have those food balls that Sakura had made. His body shuddered at the memory. Those things were horrifying and he never wanted to ever try one of those again! His body shuddered a second time as he heard Kurama laugh in his mind. _Please, please let it be Rias!_

Naruto had taken to living in the small forest he had found outside of the city and had even taken to planting more trees in the hopes to extend the forest and let nature rule here as it doesn't withing the heart of the great city of stone, glass, and metal. Nature was so fragile in this world and he knew he should do what he could. The toads would want that, he could feel that it is what the land wanted.

It had been so long since the land had, had anyone to speak to and he could almost feel the joy in it the first time he had entered his sage mode. He had stayed still for more than an hour that day and he even gotten to where he was sure he could stay in sage mode for nearly an hour if he had time to prepare. That first time though when the land flooded him and let him know of it's pain, and sorrow. It showed him things from this world and it how nature everywhere was suffering, the oceans, the forests, the very air. He had talked with the land if that is what you could call it and decided he would try as much as possible to fix some of the things that these people had destroyed such as the small forest where he lived. It used to be such a great wood filled with life and now it was small still teeming with life but not near the same species of animals or plants as in time so many had died out to never grow again.

Naruto stood up from where he had been sitting his back to a tree. It was time to head back into the maelstrom that was the city and meet up with Rias and Akeno, or whichever one of them had time to teach him today. He kinda hoped it was Rias as Akeno was a bit scary sometimes. She would get this grin on her face just before she would whack him with a ruler for saying a word wrong. If he didn't know any better he would swear she enjoyed inflicting pain on him!

He took to the trees a blur of movement as it seemed his training was paying off getting him into better and better shape. He knew he still wasn't quite to the shape that Rock Lee was in but he knew that he would get there it would just take more hard work and he well that was one thing that Naruto was good at. Working hard.

The trees flashed by and in no time he was back in the city leaping from one building to another. The air here was heavier than it was in the forest, not as clean. He had taken to not hunting the criminals quite so much as since he could understand some of what was said, he realized that maybe he had knocked out a couple people who had not been criminals. He really hoped that none of the people he had hit were hurt. Naruto wasn't a malicious person at heart and never wanted to see people get hurt. It wasn't in his nature to wish harm on people but it was also in his nature to defend people. This world though made things difficult. People were a bit different here, okay so more than a little different.

He shrugged as he jumped from a building to a nearby tree and hid amongst the branches. He was waiting until he saw Rias or Akeno. He had made the mistake the first day of coming to meet them at the gates of the school and well that had turned out to be rather bad. Not only was he being glared at by almost all the boys at the school including the Perverted Trio, they were the worst as he could feel their hatred emanating from them, and even most of the girls, or at least to him what seemed like most of the girls. Why he didn't know, maybe the guys thought that he was trying to do something to the two of them or maybe . . . he shrugged not really knowing what they were thinking nor really caring to tell the truth. Hell Sakura was always glaring at him and hitting him so the enmity of others was nothing new to him.

Naruto sat down on a tree branch and watched as the kids from the school streamed by. He knew they were never the first ones out of the school and he could wait. Patience was something he had never had a lot of but he was learning that trait here in this new world. He pulled a knee up and placed his chin on the knee wrapping his arm around his leg and waited.

_**BREAK**_

Rias sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, then glared at the offending piece of paper sitting in front of her on the desk. "It seems we have another stray devil to take care of. Very low ranking but it is our job to take care of this," Rias said to her gathered peerage. There were days that she just didn't really want to deal with stupid stray devils and this day was one of them. She knew that the fallen angels were getting ready to make their move on Issei and she wanted to be ready for when they did.

"Okay Rias I'll go and let Naruto know that the lessons are off for today," Akeno said a glint in her eye and a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth begging to be seen. She sat the tray down and poured a cup of tea for each of the members and then turned at sat the tray aside on a small side table so that it was out of the way.

"Thank you Akeno," Rias responded as she stood up from the desk and walked around to the front sitting down on the edge and looking at her peerage. Yes they were her peerage but they were also her friends. She smiled at all of them. "This shouldn't take too long luckily we have our familiars out and about handing out fliers." She had a feeling that this was just going to be troublesome for the simple fact they needed to find the stray devil. Once found the actual extermination shouldn't take too long.

Akeno bowed to Rias and left the room. Rias looked at the remaining two members of her peerage, and the looks on their faces were of curiosity. "Go ahead and ask," she said a small smile appearing on her face.

"Well, I was just wondering who this Naruto is. I know that you and Akeno have been busy doing something but I didn't know what it was but now I know it has a name," Kiba said as he took a small sip of his tea.

"It is a he first and foremost, also I don't like the insinuation of doing him Kiba," Rias said her voice firm and Kiba lowered his eyes but he knew she wasn't really mad. "He is an interesting young man who we found quite by chance. He couldn't speak japanese and so we decided to teach him so that he could communicate with people here a bit easier."

Kiba lifted his gaze and looked across at Koneko and realized that she was listening intently even though it appeared that she wasn't. "I'm sorry buchou, about the insinuation."

"Don't be I took no offense. I knew what you meant so there was no harm done. Now with any luck the two of you may get to meet Naruto one day soon." Here Rias paused in speaking and stood up and downed the rest of her tea in one gulp.

"Buchou, is he the boy I have seen outside the school waiting for you?" Koneko asked her voice toneless as always. Rias wished there was a way to bring the girl out of the protective shell she placed around herself. Rias didn't want that for herself though, she loved Koneko the way she was but she thought it would be for Koneko to be a little more talkative especially here at the school. Maybe she could even get into a social circle and have a few friends but as of now she only had those crazy boys that thought of her as a mascot, or the ones that had a thing for the real young girls with the tiny petite bodies.

"Yes Koneko that is him. He is a nice," here Rias was interrupted.

"And handsome too, in his own way. At least that is what I'm told by the other girls," Kiba said a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess that is true," Rias responded coolly. "Let's go we need to get ready for when we get word of where the stray is."

Both Kiba and Koneko nodded as they stood up and followed their president and King from the club room. Kiba had thought that Rias seemed to be a slightly better mood lately and even some of his female fan group had voiced that same thought to him. He was glad though that she was happy. He was the last from the room and so closed the door leaving the room behind.

_**BREAK**_

Naruto was sitting in his tree watching the students when one glanced up at the tree where he was and just looked right at him. She was wearing glasses, was shorter than Rias, dark hair but was cute. He had seen her a few times and realized that she was one of those that followed the rules to the T. He didn't have a name but he had seen some of the other students come up to her and ask her questions or so he assumed. She had her own room like Rias and her own set of friends that frequented the place.

He wondered why she was looking at him with such a stern look in her eye. He wasn't breaking any laws or so he assumed and he was sure there wasn't any problems with sitting in a tree killing some time. He was just . . . wait . . . oh shit. He was just watching people or viewed in other terms, doing research. Jiraiya would have been so proud of Naruto at that moment even though Naruto was not doing research. No . . . damnit now it he knew that look. It was look that every pissed off female had when they caught a man doing something undesirable.

"Get down here," said pissed off girl demanded.

Naruto knew that tone and that look and without even thinking his body obeyed. He leapt down from the tree to the ground next to the girl not making a sound. He straightened and turned to the girl and smiled his goofy smile at her.

Sona looked at the boy as he landed next to her with no sound. That had to have been at least a 20 foot drop and it didn't even seem to bother him. Not to mention to land that softly was nearly impossible for a human, though maybe he was just highly athletic. He was cute in his own way she figured, though not for her. The whisker marks on his cheeks though just seemed to dare her to reach out and touch them to see what would happen. Her hand started to move and then she realized what she was doing and forced it back to her side.

"Who are you and what were doing up in that tree," Sona asked her voice dripping venom as she was pretty sure why he was up in that tree. He was probably a friend of the perverted trio.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you," he loudly replied his huge goofy smile plastered on his face. "I was in the tree just waiting for someone. She should be showing up shortly and well I thought that it would be better to wait in the tree as on the other days that I have waited here it seemed the other people around didn't seem to like me all that much."

Sona realized in that moment that this was the boy that had caused such a ruckus two weeks ago. Some of the girls had come up to her and said that some guy they didn't know was creeping around outside the school grounds and then they had noticed that he had left with Rias and Akeno! They just couldn't have that! What if he was doing things to them! The school idols! Also it seemed the boys were just as mad over this turn of events and it had taken her two whole days to calm down the school full of hormonal teenagers.

Sona reached up and ran her hand through her hair and then pushed her glasses a bit further up onto her nose. "Why are you acting like a pervert." Her voice when she spoke was very slow and deliberate, each word spoken clearly and precisely. Naruto knew he was in trouble here, a beating was imminent he was sure of it.

"I'm not, well at least that was not what I was thinking I was doing. I guess I can see how it would look to someone else though," he said as he had truly realized what he was doing was in truth kinda creepy here. Back home it was second nature to just hang out and watch people. It was some of the basic ninja training but here people weren't trained like that and he had learned that it was frowned upon.

Sona was surprised by the honesty she heard in his voice and the honesty she saw in those wonderful blue eyes of his. _Wait what? Wonderful blue eyes? What was wrong with her no no no she wasn't going to look at this boy like that._

"Well don't do it again okay. If you are really just waiting for them just lean up against the tree or something. It just looks bad to the passersby when you are in a tree looking at the school. Most would think you are scoping out what girls to kidnap."

"Wait, what? No I would never do that. I . . .," Naruto was at a loss as to what to say to this girl. He could tell that she was smart, probably smarter than Sakura, and she was stern as well. There was a strength in the girl across from him, he had felt it with Rias, and with Akeno as well. The only three that he had felt it with in this new place.

He sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't want to fight with anyone here in this place especially not some girl who . . . "Wait you haven't even told me your name. I thought it was manners here to give your name after asking for someone's?"

Sona reeled back at that statement. How dare he! She was the student council president! She was a devil, she was . . . a girl who had forgotten her manners. Her gaze fell for just a second then rose to meet the blue orbs of Naruto. "My name is Sona. Sona Sitri."

"That's a beautiful name! I'm really glad I got to meet you Sona," Naruto said as just then he saw something that made his smile disappear. Instantly Sona noticed the change in Naruto's demeanor and went on the defensive reaching out with her senses trying to figure out what would make someone's smile disappear so fast.

"Naruto," a voice called out sure to pronounce each syllable of his name. The voice Sona knew instantly and so did Naruto. "I've been sent here to talk to you!" Akeno called out a smile on her face as she waved to Naruto.

His smile though it had disappeared had returned and from what Sona could tell it was a genuine smile. "Oi, how are you Akeno! What am I learning today. I've brought back the tests you gave me to grade."

"Oh you are such a good student, ufufufu," Akeno giggled as she came alongside Sona. "Hi Sona how are you doing? I see you are talking to Naruto." Akeno's eyes glinted with mischief but she didn't say more.

"Oh yes I saw him spying on the girls from up in that tree. I came over here to confront him and now I find out that he is your student. Your student in what I don't want to know though," Sona responded to Akeno who raised her eyebrow at the insinuation, and Naruto was shaking his head back and forth and whispering _no, no, not true _over and over.

"Now, now Sona I am just teaching him how to speak the local dialect. He wasn't able to when Rias and I came across him two weeks ago." Here Akeno paused and smiled and Naruto frowned at Akeno not knowing why she was smiling, though he was sure he was going to find out, and probably soon. Akeno leaned in close to Sona and whispered in her ear, "You know Sona he is the one who saved us two weeks ago. He is also the masked vigilante."

Sona's eyes flew wide open at those words and she rounded on Naruto. "You are him! The one helping the girls from school when they get into trouble. You're their masked hero!" She couldn't believe that is was this boy. He was no older than her and Rias and yet he wasn't in school, well she shouldn't assume that but he at least wasn't in her school. He was helping people he didn't even know. What kind of young man was he? She stared at him for a few seconds and while she did she was sure she felt a bit of power emanating from him. It couldn't be though because he was human and human's didn't possess any natural power unless they had a sacred gear. This boy just became very interesting to her.

Naruto cringed at the shout but nodded hoping none of the girls leaving the school had heard. His head whipped around and he noticed that luck was with him as none of them had heard. He sighed and smiled. "Yeah that is me. I've just never been able to stand by while people are bullied, or anything like that. It just doesn't sit right with me."

"You are interesting," Sona said to him and she meant it.

"Thanks. I'd hate to be boring. Now though if you will excuse me Sona, I need to continue my studies of language with Akeno."

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Sona then turned to Naruto and bowed to him. "Im sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to to belittle your character, though please do not sit in the tree like you were. Others may think you are trying to peep on them." Sona couldn't resist that last little statement as she had seen that he got really flustered and defensive about being called a pervert. She didn't know why he did but he did and that was enough for her to want to push that button of his. Also a person just needed to enjoy the little things in life.

"It's okay no harm done," Naruto said his hand behind his head. Then he realized what she had said, "Hey I'm no damn pervert! My teacher may have been but I'm not! I . . ." his face paled then at the look on Akeno's face.

"I'm one of your teacher's and now you are calling me a pervert!"

"No, not you it was my old teacher back home. Not you Akeno I swear," she took a step towards him and he turned his face away from her and fell into a kind of half-crouch. It was like it was a defense mechanism, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know how to respond to what he had just done and in truth it hurt her a little.

"I'll be going now Akeno, I'm sorry," Sona said as she started to walk away. She had never seen anyone act like that except the members of some peerage's. They were ones that had been beaten repeatedly and it was just second nature to them form a defensive stance when someone came at them with anger. To see this young man act like that made her wonder just what he had went through in his life. It must have been hard, and he must have mostly overcome it but she also realized that there would be moments like just now where he would relapse. "I'm sorry," she whispered again walking away from the two of them and hoping that she would get the chance to talk with Naruto again. He seemed to be an interesting guy. One that she might like to get to know.

Naruto had cringed away from Akeno when she had come towards him and he didn't even know why. He thought he had overcome that. True the villagers used to beat him all the time and treat him like dirt, and Sakura used to hit him a lot but as he grew he had thought he had gotten away from that. Maybe it was the fact that it was a new place with new people and he wasn't sure where he stood with any of them. Maybe he wasn't truly over it as he had thought that he was. Whatever the case though he was mad at himself for it. He knew that it would make Akeno feel bad and he had to own up to it and tell her it is not her fault so that she wouldn't be haunted by it. That was the last thing that he wanted. He didnt' want anyone to feel bad for anything here that they had done to him real or imaginary.

He turned his gaze to Akeno and saw the hurt in her eyes, he saw the hurt in how she held her right hand cupped in her left close to her chest. She looked away from his gaze and Naruto was really upset at himself at that point. He took a couple steps to her and she took a step back and away from him.

"Akeno please don't. I . . . I'm sorry. It was a reaction and I don't even know why I did that. I'm truly sorry for that and truly it wasn't for you. It . . . I . . . I really don't know. I haven't done something like that in years, since I was kid," he finished lamely his head dropping. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Akeno had taken a step away from him not for fear of herself but for him. He was scared of her, probably not but what she had done or the look on her face she knew it had to have reminded him of something. She didn't want him to be sad or scared and so she had taken a step away from him to keep the distance between them so that he could feel safe. Yes she may like to inflict a little pain on people but never like this. She was truly caring though very few people would ever get to see that side of her, her other side had a tendancy to win out most times.

When she saw his head drop in sadness she knew he was sorry just as he had said. The problem was she had to admit to herself that what he had done had hurt her. She didn't want to admit it as she was Rias's queen and had to be strong but it had hurt so much to see what he had done! To know the pain of someone you think of of as a friend shy away from in fear. It hurt so bad! So much she just wanted to cry. She reached up as Naruto was looking away from her and quickly wiped a tear away.

Akeno took a step forward and Naruto saw her foot appear in his vision as he was still looking at the ground in shame. He was never going to forgive himself if he lost her as a friend for his once again stupidity. Sometimes he hated just how stupid he really was! _Please don't hate me Akeno! I'm sorry,_ he thought to himself waiting for whatever she was going to do.

Akeno had never felt this way before and she wasn't sure how what to do. She just stood there and without realizing it her hand reached out and softly touched Naruto on the head. She felt him relax as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "It's okay Naruto," she whispered out to him hoping he heard her as she wasn't sure she would be able to repeat it. It was hard to say that, knowing that he was scared of her. It wasn't okay! She wanted to curl up and cry but she wouldn't, she wouldn't do that in front of him and make him feel worse as she knew that it would. She knew that much about in the short time she had known him.

Naruto felt her hand on his head and he relaxed. "Thank you," Naruto said his voice nearly breaking as he lifted his head. What he saw in Akeno nearly broke him though. She was defensive if anyone could see it he could. He knew the signs, knew how to read it. He had them all for so many years. "Don't, Akeno, don't think that it is you. Its not, its something I thought I had buried deep down a few years ago. This is not your doing it's truly me."

"Naruto it's," but before she could finish saying what she was going to she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. She relaxed in his arms, even though she wanted to pull away. She didn't know him that well and to let someone that close was tough. She shouldn't let him get that close, she should push him away but it was nice to be hugged.

"Don't say it's okay Akeno because what I did isn't okay. Nor should it ever be okay. What I did was wrong and you didn't deserve it. In the short time I've known you and Rias I know neither of you would want to hurt me. I can sense that about the two of you. I'm sorry for making you feel the way that you did, but please don't say that is was okay." As he finished his arms tightened and then he let her go.

He stepped back from her and smiled at her his goofy ass grin back in place. She knew that he was trying to make it like nothing happened and she did feel better after what he had said about not saing that is was okay. He was so different than anyone else she knew. He was confusing as well. At least he wasn't boring. She would get over this and so would she and where he was willing to try and make it better she would as well.

"So Akeno what am I going to learn today!" He was so excited she giggled at him. Even though the situation had been tense just a moment before he had a way of making things seem alright. Maybe it was the fact he could be childish that made him so likeable.

"Well today we are giving you the day off. You should be happy. Rias and I have some shopping to do," Akeno could see that he was going to interrupt her and so quickly she added, "for female things! It will take most of the day Naruto but if you'd like when I go buy my lingerie I'll sure give you a call." His face reddened at that which caused her to laugh at him outright. He was fun to pick on even though she had called him a pervert inviting him like that was just great. The look on his face made it worthwhile. Naruto would never know that a part of her truly meant the invitation.

"Okay are you sure that's going to take all day though I mean I understand the shopping thing, I've been here long enough to see and watch how girls here take a long time to find the things they want but still."

"We also have to visit Rias's family. We haven't seen them in a while and they miss her. It may take a day or two before we can study again Naruto. I hope that's okay, we are sorry but it can't be helped," her voice slowed a bit at the end a bit of time between each word at the look on his face. She realized it was after she had mentioned her family but then the look was gone and she wasn't sure she had even seen that look.

"I understand Akeno. I'll find something to keep myself busy, don't worry. You should go visit her family. That is one of the most precious things in the world. Have fun Akeno and tell Rias to always cherish her family. I won't take up any more of your time as I don't want to keep you from getting to see her family that would be selfish of me."

"Don't worry about it Naruto I have a little time."

"No Akeno go ahead truly. I'm not sad if that is what you are thinking. I just think that keeping you from Rias when she is going to see family is very selfish of me. I have plenty of time to learn the language so go and have fun," Naruto said a small smile playing about his mouth.

"Okay if you are sure," Akeno said not sure she was getting everything going on right now between her and him. First the cringing from her thing and now this. When they got to know Naruto better they had a few questions to ask him. Akeno waved at him and turned and walked away, a sway to her hips that did not go unnoticed by one Naruto Uzumaki. He still had an appreciation for a beautiful girl, woman and Akeno was most definitely that.

He sighed as she walked away. Well today wasn't going to be as good of day as he had thought that it might. He looked around and saw that all the students had long since went their own ways and he was by himself standing on the sidewalk near a tree. He shrugged and started to walk down the street looking at the buildings. There seemed to be a building for everything. His lessons had taught him a fair amount and he saw stores for music, movies, cloths, food, and other things. True they weren't all right by one another but they were in places he had been told were called shopping districts? He thought that was what they called them anyway.

Continuing down the street he saw people walking places presumably to a store of some kind or to go see a friend. He needed to make some friends here or his life here was going to be very lonely. The wind picked up and started to blow lightly and the cool touch of it on his neck brought a smile to his face. He liked the wind, part of that may have been due to the fact that it was his affinity but he still liked the wind.

He didn't know how long he had walked but the sun had fallen quite low in the sky. _I guess I should be getting back,_ he thought and turned down another street that would lead out of town. He heard laughter and then someone talking. He caught a few of the words which from what he could gather was some man trying to get a woman to go someplace with him.

Naruto followed the sound of the voices and when he knew he was close looked around to make sure no one was near and ran up the side of one of the buildings to the roof so he could get a better look. He heard the laughter which faded to a giggle and then a slight moan. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Shit I'm a perv just like Akeno said, _flashed though his mind as he looked over the edge and saw a man and woman. He had his head buried in her neck her eyes were closed and the slight moan had come from her. He nodded his head realizing that it was a private moment and that was fine when the wind picked up. They were in a alley and when the wind blew through it, it acted like a funnel bringing their smells to his nose. Yes he could smell a bit better than average. The smell was one he knew only too well. Blood.

He heard the man say another couple sentences and then he heard them walk off to a part of the city that looked a bit rundown. He watched as the two of them entered a building and the smell Naruto couldn't get it out of his nose. Not only that but he was sure that something bad was going to happen if he didn't intervene.

He leapt from the building he was standing on and landed on the ground not making a sound. The sun was just setting and the wind seemed to die down as well, as if it was holding its breath waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Naruto squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was going to find in that building but he hoped that he was wrong and nothing bad was going to happen. He didn't know which one of the two had smelled like blood but one of them had. That couldn't be a good thing. He had too at least check it out. So having made up his mind Naruto slowly started forward pulling a kunai from a hidden sheath. It would be in this building that Naruto would learn something else about this new world he found himself in.

End notes:

There you have it Naruto will get his first fight in the next chapter. Hope everyone is excited for that. Also any thought or ideas are appreciated. This story will have a few things not in canon and I hope that people are okay with that. Also I don't know Japan very well so if I make some mistakes I am sorry. I have no intention of making anyone mad. With that said i'm looking forward to next week when the fight chapter is up!

Issei will be making an appearance soon. Also Rias and the others will be getting more screen time as well I'm working on that.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
